US Regional Contest Northeast
The Northeast Regional Yo-Yo Competition (today known as the Z-Games) is held annually in Massachusetts. It is run by Jack Finn at the A2Z Science and Learning Store, in Northampton, Mass. The contest is also held in Northampton, Mass at the JFK Middle School. New to the contest in 2008 are the Intermediate Trick Ladder (Pick-our-own-trick) division, and Artistic Performance division. There are a Beginner division, Junior 1A division, and 1A, 2A, 3A, 4A, and 5A divisions. History The first Northeast Regional Yo-Yo Competition was held on June 22 1991 in St. Albans, Vermont. The contest was held on a Saturday at St. Pauls's Methodist Church at 10:00 am EST. Yo-yo demonstrations by Jen Baybrook 'Yo-Yo Princess", Stuart Crump 'Professor Yo-yo" editor of 'Yo-Yo Times',"Fast Eddy" McDonald of Yomega Yo-yos and Bob Brown of Boston, Mass. The 'Yo-Yo King' Phil Morin of Bellingham, Mass demonstrated the art of yo-yo carving. Don Duncan of Playmaxx was on hand, the editor of the 'Noble Disk' newsletter Bill Allton attended. Rich Falls of Pine City, NY showed off his yo-yo collection. Rules and trick list The Competition was divided into three categories: beginners, advanced and championship divisions. No Transaxle yo-yos permitted, only standard fixed axle yo-yos. The competition was patterned after the years California State Championship. All tricks done on the first try get 10 points, if not a second attempt will earn 5 points. No third try points awarded, All tricks in the divisions were performed one at a time by each contestant in a succession to the next trick. The same yo-yo is to be used though the contest and all Judges decisions are final. Professor Yo-Yo was the head judge with others such as old duncan demonstrators and Rob Baybrook. Beginner Division: #gravity pull #spinner #forward pass #breakaway #walk the dog #rock the baby #around the world Advanced Division: #spinner #walk the dog #creeper #around the corner #skin the cat #rock the baby #sleeping beauty #three leaf clover #loop the loop x5 #man on the trapeze tie breaker: loop the loop Championship Division: #around the world #three leaf clover #creeper #rock the baby #man on the trapeze (2 somersaults) #reach for the moon #double or nothing #hop the fence x5 #brain twister (2 somersaults- any mount) #loop the loop x10 #triple or nothing #splitting the atom #two handed loop the loop x5 #two handed milking the cow x5 #two handed riding the horse x5 tie breaker: judges selection of two handed tricks: #criss cross #punch the bag #inside/ouside loops #reach for the moon and loop combination #double reach for the moon Steven Sandler of Philadelphia, PA took top honors in the championships division. winning. -winners: championship: #Steven Sandler #Taro Yamishita advanced: #Taro Yamishita The second North East Regional Championship, was held in Richford, Vermont on June 6 1992. The winners: championship: #Jen Baybrook #Jack Howley #Taro Yamishita beginners: #Jackie Baybrook #Shirley Mullen advanced: #Stuart Crump #Jack Howley #Taro Yamishita & Lew Newmeyer =references= http://www.nmia.com/%7Ewhistler/yytimes.html http://yoyowiki.org/wiki/Stuart_Crump *Yo-Yo Times vol 5,No 3 1992 *Yo-Yo Times vol 4,No 3 1991 *Yo-Yo Times vol 4,No 1 1991 *Yo-Yo Times vol 4,No 2 1991 *Yo-YO TIMES vol 4,No 3 1991 *Yo-Yo Times vol 4,No 4,1991 *Yo-Yo Times vol 4,No 5 1991 External links *Northeast Regional Official Contest (08) *Northeast Regional Official Contest (06) *http://yoyowiki.org/wiki/Stuart_Crump Category:Contests Category:Regional Contests